Goodbye For Now
by Psychological Entertainment
Summary: Tatsumi and Esdese spend precious time together. But is there more behind it?


**Howdy everyone. I come to you today with an Akame ga Kill story since there's such a lack of stories on here :( Write some Akame ga Kill fanfiction of your own and get the community so large that the empire and Night Raid will be forced to hunt you guys! **

**Oh, and if you guys could, write some Medaka box Fanfiction? Please? **

**On with the story!**

**Esdeath will be called Esdese in this story! **

Tatsumi, a kindhearted male, just participated in a tournament. He won, but with a win he caught the eye of the deadly woman Esdese, titled as the Empire's strongest. What luck this little fella had.

Now he was in her palace being held tightly at night time—he was being held so tightly that he thought he might suffocate from lack of oxygen. He had escaped Esdese's death grip multiple times but she found him again, and again, and again, and this time, she had plans to never let him escape her fortifying arms.

"Tatsumi," the brown-haired boy heard Esdese whisper happily in her sleep.

He looked up at her discovering that she had a happy smile plastered all over her face. She actually was kind of cute in Tatsumi's eyes, especially right now. He was being used as her body pillow, her arms embracing him tightly in a bear hug, her legs draped over him carefully, lovingly. She was warm, warm and full of undivided love for him. Tatsumi wasn't as blind as to not notice how deep her feelings were for him.

But—

He wasn't exactly in the best of situations. Being imprisoned against his own will and being dragged around to fight the toughest of beasts wasn't really his ideal situation. Plus, his fellow night raid members wouldn't let him be held captive forever.

—!

"Oh, you're still awake, Tatsumi?" Tatsumi jumped at the blue-haired maiden's voice.

"H-huh?—oh yeah, I can't really sleep at the moment!"

Her eyes pierced his.

"Are you planning to leave again, Tatsumi?" Tatsumi studied her eyes… she looked… sad. He settled down and answered her question.

"No, Esdese. As you can see that won't get me anywhere." He was actually kind of happy here, but he knew he belonged in night raid's base, happily observing Leone's undisciplined drinking and Akame's dangerously unhealthy consumption of foods. Settling down here would be something he couldn't quite adapt to.

Esdese squeezed him tightly.

"Good. I don't think I could take another separation from you," Esdese began solemnly. "Oh, I know! Tomorrow I'll bring you on a date as celebration for our reunion! How does that sound, my love?" The two words "my love" pierced into his skull like a drill. Why did she even like a boy like him in the first place?

"Esdese, you… you like me, right?"

…

Esdese gave him an impassive glance, and then leaned in for a kiss.

Tatsumi stopped her sudden advance by putting a finger to her mouth. She looked utterly surprised, that was a bold move for Tatsumi to ever make.

"I wasn't done yet. Why did you fall in love with me?"

She pondered the thought for a bit and let out a hum.

She cradled his head in-between her hands and pressed her face against his.

"Well because _you_ are cute, have potential, and an adorable smile," she says pensively, her pointer finger joyously resting on her chin.

"But most of all, it's because you're you, Tatsumi. You make me feel… antsy I guess you could call it."

Antsy? She fell in love with someone because they made her feel antsy?

"Antsy?"

"My heart flutters, I get so happy, my mind gets boggled, all I want to do is cuddle up with you and hold you forever."

Tatsumi's heart jumped and his face a tint of red. She felt that strongly about someone and fell in love with them after seeing only one battle? How troublesome.

Esdese looked down at Tatsumi serious but Tatsumi was not aware, he was deep in thought.

She softly smiles.

"Well, sleep for tonight, Tatsumi. When you wake up tomorrow, I shall have a great nickname for thou!" she announced throwing a fist into the air.

… Why did she say for thou?

"Y-yeah, sure," Tatsumi said taken aback. "But, I can't fall asleep with you holding me so tightly, could we change positions?"

…Silence. Silence passed between them.

"No."

She didn't move an inch!

"Esdese…"

She responded with a cute hmm.

"Were you lonely all this time?"

Her eyes shot open in surprise then closed as her lips crawled to her ears in the warmest of smiles.

She just responded with a loving, "I knew you were the one for me," before drifting back off to sleep.

Tatsumi let go of a soft smile he was holding back. He couldn't help but engrave a soft spot for her in his heart before he nuzzled into her chest and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"Pervert," Esdese breathed out.

"Oi," Tatsumi warned.

They laughed. And they laughed some more before happily succumbing to sleep, enjoying one another's warmth and company.

**Part 2**

Tatsumi felt a soft poke to his cheek. He grumbled softly, rolling over to go back to sleep. Another poke was planted into his soft, fluffy face.

He covered his face with the blanket to get the perpetrator to cease their actions.

"Wake up, _baby_."

Huh? Baby?

Tatsumi ignored it, rolling back over in exasperation at the persistent assaulter.

He felt a hand slither down his leg and softly squeeze his crotch.

He yelped out in surprise, throwing the blankets off of him.

Tatsumi looked side to side to spot Esdese to the left of him.

"What do you think you're doing!?" He pointed at her with a red face.

"That was completely uncalled fo—!"

He was silenced, silenced because Esdese covered his mouth with her lips.

"Be calm, T—, baby," she cooed.

She called him baby again… he wasn't too sure how he felt about that.

Tatsumi just grumbled at her sudden impulses. She was as forceful as always.

She giggled softly at her love's expression. Tatsumi doubted that anyone else was able to witness such a cute face besides him. He was awestruck at her beauty, once again finding himself blushing around her.

She laughed at his uncomfortable face.

"Remember, Tatsumi? I said we were going on a date today. Hurry up and get dressed, m'kay?"

She was acting really out of character here. I guess it was what she was talking about before; maybe she just lost her composure.

"…Sure."

Esdese had gotten up to get dressed, her ample body poorly covered by a light button up shirt. Walking to her dresser, she had discarded the clothe that covered her.

Tatsumi let out a scream and covered his eyes.

"W-…what are you doing! Put your clothes back on!" He held his breath with a huge blush across his face, the red climbing to his ears just a little bit.

Said girl just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Isn't this normal between lovers?" She walked over towards Tatsumi ever so gracefully.

She crawled onto the bed seductively and hovered over his body. She reaches out, caressing Tatsumi's face gingerly.

"Never should you ever be embarrassed when we're together. It's normal, Tatsumi." Her fingers sweetly swept off of his chin as the blue-haired woman bounded back to her dresser.

"Plus, you didn't seem too embarrassed when you had your face buried in my chest last night." She smiled, shooting him a wink.

Slowly but surely she was wrapping him around her finger. Tatsumi couldn't help but feel a tug at his chest.

Tatsumi, dressed in his usual attire, grabbed his sword and exited the palace together with the person who adored him most in the world.

On the streets they were walking, Esdese was examining the streets with a bright smile when Tatsumi felt her hand wrap around his.

He blushed fiercely.

Over the day, the two went to various places: Watching some performances, clothes shopping for Esdese, which embarrassed Tatsumi greatly since he had to give his opinions on underwear and what not all while getting cold stares from other customers. Later she treated him to some food as an apology.

It all ended with them on a hill outside of the empire, lying in the grass, enjoying the soft breeze observing the stars.

The whole entire time Esdese never let go of Tatsumi's hand.

The brown haired boy was at a loss for words. For a while now he just rubbed his thumb over hers gently. He was happy at the warmth of her hand.

"I'm glad we're here together," Esdese began. "When you left I was lonely, it felt like my life had fallen apart."

Tatsumi was right—she did get lonely after all.

…

"What's so special about me, Esdese?" Tatsumi said, still looking at the stars.

"Hmm… well, I guess I don't get the feeling to torture you."

How reassuring.

The two of them stayed silent in the soft breeze. Tatsumi closed his eyes, the soft, welcoming arms of darkness swallowed him up, and he fell asleep in the embrace of the strongest in the empire.

A poke to his cheek, he stirred.

He felt a soft lick to his ear.

"Hey," Tatsumi warned.

The sheets rustled.

Tatsumi felt a weight on top of his body. He opened his eyes quickly.

At the scene before him he gulped heavily… how… let's say, enticing.

"What's going on, Esdese?"

She was sporting a big blush accompanied by a smile… a huge perverted smile.

"Well, I was watching you sleep after I brought you home and… you're so cute that I can't help myself anymore."

Was he going to get tortured or something?

"Esde-," She silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Just let me enjoy this."

Urk?

She grabbed his wrists, forcefully pinning them above his head.

"It's your fault why I'm like this, Tatsumi. Man up and finish what you started."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tatsumi barked in desperation.

"Nope~," she whispered, covering his lips with hers once again.

**Part 3**

Tatsumi's eyes flew open; he looked next to him at the soundly sleeping beauty.

He let out a sigh.

Last night surely was close.

He fought for dear life to get her to give up. With that monstrous strength Tatsumi was surprised he escaped that predicament.

"Wait, wait, wait!"

He freed his hands, pushing her off of him.

In a second she was upon him again, wrapping her arms around his neck, locking his head in a tight embrace.

"Tatsumi, it's surely hot when you fight like that—but, you can't get away from me."

Tatsumi shuddered. Fighting for his life, he separated the bodies that were tightly bound together by Esdese's embrace.

"Nooooope~!" She slammed the two of them back together again, a triumphant smile on her face."Tatsumi, if you keep struggling like that…"

Dangerous, so dangerous!

"Let's talk this over, Esdese! I'm sure we can come to an agreement!" pleaded Tatsumi .

"Not hearing it, Tatsumi~." She kissed him, roughly grinding their bodies together.

"Wait, why are we rushing?" Tatsumi said, breathlessly trying to come up with anything to get her to calm down. Her grip loosened significantly.

Chance! Tatsumi unraveled himself and jumped away from her onto the floor.

"Now, Tatsumi, come over here. Now." Esdese let go a creepy smile. "Don't make me get violent."

Tatsumi shuddered. What was wrong with her? She was acting more predatory than normal.

"What's gotten into you?" Tatsumi questioned.

"I already told you!" She held her chest tightly. "You're just so cute that I can't hold back anymore. You whispered my name while you were asleep!"

_So that was it._

"To know that you love me so much put me over the edge! I'll give you what you want, Tatsumi. I'll make you feel good with my body." She patted the bed. "Come back here so you can get what you long for!" She squealed in anticipation with a shiver that caused her to hug her own body.

Tatsumi back pedaled nervously.

"W-wait! I think you have something backwards! I don't want to rush into this!"

"Tatsumi, be honest with yourself, your body surely is." She pointed at Tatsumi's boxers with a dirty smile, covering her mouth to no avail.

She patted the bed again.

"Come! Don't make me force you!"

Tatsumi covered himself up in embarrassment.

"Or could it be, Tatsumi… you like this kind of play? You play the hard to get and I sweep you off your feet breaking your whole tsundere act?"

"You're wrong, wrong, wrong, Esdese!"

While in his fit of mortification, she was before him. She scooped him up in her arms.

"It's okay Tatsumi. I'll accept whatever fetish you come with. I'll please you to no end if needed!"

She flung him onto the bed and jumped on top of him.

This position again.

Except this time she greedily kissed him, violent, full of love.

"Esdese, hold on for three seconds!"

Her face was serious.

"Tatsumi, I will not take no for an answer. Let your girlfriend do this for her boyfriend. With this we'll become one." She smiled at just the thought alone. "Then we can be together forever! Tatsumi, if you loved me so much you should have said so earlier!"

More or less Tatsumi was able to get her to calm down. It resulted in what was right next to him: a beautiful sleeping damsel.

"Tatsumi~, why do you reject my love?" she hummed, squeezing at the air as if trying to hug him.

He sighed. Then the thought occurred to him.

_He could use this chance to escape._

Esdese eyes shot open, her hand flew towards him at lightning speed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

How did she know?

Her eyes were void.

"Do you really want to leave so badly, Tatsumi? Are you not happy here?" A sad smile spread across her face. She hugged him tightly.

"Do you not like me? Are you not being treated well by the guards? Or… or is there someone else, Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi gulped. He hated making her sad. Reluctantly, he wrapped his arms around her to cool her down.

"I can't stay here forever you know, Esdese. I know it will make you sad but… I have to leave eventually."

She squeezed him even tighter.

"No!—no, I definitely won't have it. You're staying here. I won't be alone again, Tatsumi," she whispered softly into his ear.

He felt sorry—he felt sorry that he broke her like this.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Tatsumi freed himself of her grip and quickly escaped out the window.

"NO!" Esdese lunged herself at the window in desperation…

But he was gone into the darkness making his way back to Night Raid.

"Tatsumi… we'll meet again, and when that time comes, I'll make sure to never let you go."

**That's it. Leave a review telling me what you think of the story. Requests etc. opinions… I actually had fun writing this. Most likely because I love the Tatsumi x Esdese pairing but yeah, that's all, you guys. Write some fanfics of your own! Expand the community! **

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**P.S. Medaka box please? **


End file.
